


You belong, the sorting hat was not wrong

by Emjoelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjoelle/pseuds/Emjoelle
Summary: A poem influenced by a conversation I had with a fellow fan when Harry doubted the sorting hats choice to put him in Gryffindor. It is based on traits the wizard values not ones he has.





	You belong, the sorting hat was not wrong

You Belong, The Sorting Hat is not Wrong...

To Hufflepuff who has had enough,  
Your patience is spent and you want to give up.  
You’ve worked to the bone and need a rest,  
Take it! You know you’ve done your best.  
You may be awkward but hid it well.  
You encourage us, keep shining bright.  
You know, the sorting hat got it right.

To the phobic Gryffindor who daily faces fears,  
You put on a brave face and think no one hears.  
We see you, that is courage defined,  
Always fighting wars in your mind.  
You always for justice fight  
Remember, the sorting hat got it right.

To the Ravenclaw who struggles to learn,  
Don’t worry, your place in the tower you’ve earned!  
The creative innovations you’ve found,  
Make the magical world proud.  
Intelligence comes in many forms,  
We watch you teach and sing your own song,  
As always, the sorting hat is not wrong.

To the Slytherin whose focus and drive seems lost,  
You never cease to count the cost.  
Even with struggles like ADD,  
Determination is there you will see.  
Keep climbing to greater heights,  
And remember, the sorting hat was right.


End file.
